


a slightly inconvenient time for a bathroom break

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (not so dry lol), Bladder Control, Coming In Pants, Consensual Kink, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Unnegotiated Kink, Watersports, Wetting, a tiny bit of plot, but not really, kind of, mentions of HYDRA, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: If someone was to ask him, Steve couldn’t even pinpoint the minute when it all went downhill for him that day.(aka a mission goes wrong, our boys get stuck in a hole, and Steve really has to go to the bathroom. also, what is personal space?)





	a slightly inconvenient time for a bathroom break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :)
> 
> It's been a while since I was posting, i'm so sorry for that!  
> I tried to work on my series, but I'm kind of having a bit of a problem there right now, as in I'm not sure how to continue without it all turning to shit :')  
> anyways, I was still in the mood to write something about our two, favorite idiots, so have this not-series-related piece instead! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, none of the original characters or plots that inspired me belong to me, and i'm not getting paid to write this.

This was a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation, honestly. And also such a ‘record-scratch-‘howdidienduphere’-moment’.

If someone asked him, Steve couldn’t even pinpoint the minute when it all went downhill for him.

Had it been the massive explosion in the empty Hydra base he and Bucky were currently in, sending them both towards the ground, just barely managing to seek shelter underneath a collapsed pillar before the walls and the ceiling around them began to crumble and break down, their lives only saved by the pillar, some other bigger parts from the walls and Bucky holding Steve’s shield over their heads from where he was lying underneath his partner?

Maybe.

Had it been his arrogant decision to go in there alone, wanting to spare Bucky from being in a Hydra base again, which of course only made Bucky want to follow him even more because after all these years, he still regarded it his job to keep Steve safe and away from stupid ideas, and if he couldn’t do that, it was his job to walk into the trouble alongside him?

Possibly.

But maybe the biggest mistake Steve committed that day was drinking one bottle after the other on the flight to their location. It was summer, therefor it was hot, therefor he was sweating like crazy in his not-exactly beach-fit uniform, and therefor he drank. A lot.

And now, it was catching up at him.

Really, the building collapsing around them was one thing. They were stuck and that sucked, especially since it wasn’t that cold down where they were either, and they were pressed tightly together, Steve on top of Bucky who after a while had let the shield fall to what little space they had next to them after making sure that their faces wouldn’t get crushed by another avalanche of crumbling bricks coming from above. 

Their radios were not with them, as Bucky’s got crushed when he let himself fall backwards into the small cavity underneath the pillar, pulling Steve alongside him and landing their combined weight on the poor device, and Steve’s was god-knows-where lost in the room. So, they couldn’t call for backup, and had to wait for 3 p.m. to pass, which is the time they agreed on with Nat to come and get them out if she hadn’t heard from them until then.

Last time Steve had checked, it was 10.38 a.m. Awesome.

But that wasn’t even the worst thing about it. Really, there were way more uncomfortable situations than being pressed against your boyfriend for hours, and finally having some goddamn privacy of some kind, even if it was a rather unusual kind and not the one Steve would have ever asked for.

No, the real problem here was, that Steve needed to go to the bathroom, and rather urgently so.

He had felt the first twinges of need about an hour ago, when they were creeping through the empty halls, making sure that they were, indeed, empty.

Back then, it didn’t seem necessary for him to immediately act upon it. After all, he was a super soldier with a super soldier bladder, and they had work to do.

Now, Steve regretted his way of thinking. He really should have gone.

Because, as it was, he was straddling Bucky’s waist now, one leg on each side of the other’s body, their chests pressed together and his head resting on Buck’s shoulder due to the limited amount of space they had underneath the massive cement piece that could crush them any minute if it got moved too much while at the same time being the one thing that saved them from getting crushed by basically everything else in the room.

And he had to go, god, did he have to go.

If Steve had been alone, he would’ve long had his hand between his legs to help him hold it, probably even squirming around a bit, too.

But he couldn’t do that, not while he was lying on Bucky like this.

He would’ve even had the space to do so, probably, so that wasn’t the issue, but… it was embarrassing. It was a really painful thought to Steve, to have Bucky know about his desperation because a) he didn’t want to make Bucky uncomfortable, being stuck with him and his predicament for at least a few hours, having him squirm and wiggle around on top of him and b) Bucky had _told_ him to take a piss in the woods before they entered the base, having witnessed how much Steve had drunk, and Steve had refused to do so, stubbornly as ever, because he was “not a goddamn child and can take care of myself, Buck.”

Yeah, so much about that.

Slapping himself internally, Steve tried to concentrate on the present again instead of dwelling on his stupidity, focusing on his surroundings and the man underneath him who apparently had spoken to Steve the whole time while he was running all his mistakes of the day through his head.

“… and you know, that’s just why I would always prefer Guacamole over Salsa.”, Bucky ended, and even though he had his eyes closed, Steve felt that he was looking at him expectantly. 

Lifting his head and looking at Bucky with big eyes, Steve nodded, trying to make the other believe that he knew exactly what he had been talking about.

Bucky scanned his face for a second, before an almost bemused look of annoyance manifested on his features. “You didn’t listen to a single word I said, did you?”

“Of course I did!”, Steve tried to defend himself, although he couldn’t quite help the tingling that appeared right underneath his skin at the sensation of being busted for his inattentiveness.

“Oh, yeah? What was I talking about then?”

“That you like Guacamole more than Salsa?”, Steve answered, doing his best at looking convinced about what he was saying.

“Right, and why?”, Bucky asked, rolling his eyes as Steve just ducked him head and smiled at him apologetically instead of answering. “You’re such a jerk.”, he then sighed before leaning down, kissing Steve’s forehead.

“You love me.”, Steve said, quietly, with a playful smirk.

“Unfortunately for me and my awesome stories that get lost because you are daydreaming all the time, yes, I do.”, the other man said and wrapped him arms tightly around Steve’s body, squeezing him closer for a second.

What should have been a nonproblematic move, proved itself to be rather inconvenient for Steve, though; Triggered by being jostled and moved around, his bladder suddenly reminded him, rather sharply, of its existence, and Steve couldn’t quite supress the groan at the sensation, completely tensing up in an attempt to keep the need to release himself at bay.

Immediately, Bucky let lose again and looked at Steve worryingly. “Shit, Stevie, did I hurt you? Are you injured?”

“No, no, don’t worry.”, Steve hurried to explain. “I’m fine, really. Just a bit sore, you know?”

He could tell from the look in Bucky’s eyes that his lover didn’t believe him.

“You don’t look fine. You’re sweating.”

“Well, it’s warm here?”, Steve tried.

“Not _that_ warm.”, Bucky answered, raising one sceptical eyebrow. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing!”, Steve exclaimed, although he did notice himself that he sounded terribly shriek-y and definitely not relaxed and ‘fine’.

“Stop bullshitting me, Steven. _What is it?_ ”, Bucky tried again, the same pissed look that he always got when he was done with Steve’s shenanigans appearing on his formerly concerned face.

Pissed, ha.

Knowing that he won’t get far with pretending anymore, Steve sighed pitifully and let his head fall down onto Bucky’s shoulder again, just as another wave of need rolled through him and caused him to clench up anew, trying to escape his partner’s glance.

“Maybe you were right before.”, Steve mumbled, the sound of his voice muffled by the way his lips were pressed into the fabric of Bucky’s uniform, yet he didn’t have a doubt that Bucky heard him just fine.

“About what?”, Bucky asked, tone softer now that Steve had somewhat given in.

“About, you know, going into the woods before coming here.”, Steve eventually admit, and he could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. God, this was really humiliating.

There was silence for a few seconds, as Bucky had to put together Steve’s words for them to make sense to him, and Steve heard his breath-of-understanding once it clicked.

“Oh, honey. So that’s what has got you all distracted and squirmy? You gotta go potty?”, Bucky asked, his voice clearly teasing even though he made it appear to be caring, and Steve groaned in frustration.

“Do you really have to call it that, dude?”, he asked through gritted teeth, and could hear it as well as feel it when Bucky started chuckling.

“I kinda do have to, yes. Makes you blush so prettily.”, Bucky said, and this time, the grin on his lips was clearly audible.

“Don’t be an asshole.”, Steve hissed as another twinge of need caused him to tense up, barely able to supress the urge to roll his hips or let his hand shoot down between them to get a hold of his suffering dick.

Apparently now understanding how dire the situation was, Steve felt Bucky’s arm coming around his upper body anew, although this time they were gentle, and embraced him softly instead of squeezing him.

“That bad, huh?”, Bucky asked, without any hint of teasing anymore.

Humming pitifully, Steve nodded against his shoulder, wishing for his legs to find a possibility to press together instead of being forced apart by Bucky’s body. At least he could unobtrusively, or at least he hoped so, press his penis down against the other’s hips, the pressure easing his need to go minimally. If only he could rub… but, no-. He wouldn’t do that, that would be just… way too much.

“On what time did we agree on with Natalya again?”, Bucky asked.

“3 p.m.”, Steve answered, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Shit.”, Bucky commented after a few seconds, and yeah, that summed it up pretty well.

Like he had said before; A goddamn bitch of an-

But Steve didn’t get to finish that thought, because his bladder spasmed again, and this time he couldn’t help it; Involuntarily, his hips jerked forward a bit, rubbing his aching dick against Bucky’s body in the process as his legs clenched around him, trying to close and being refused to. A whine slipped through Steve’s lips before he could stop it, and he could feel his face burning with embarrassment now.

“Shh, it’s okay.”, Bucky mumbled softly, turning his head around so he could press his lips into Stevie’s hair. Gently, he let one hand stroke up and down his back, soothing his distressed boyfriend. “We’ve all been there before.”

That caught Steve’s attention. Bathroom matters had never been a topic they had talked about, especially since the files Steve had read indicated that Hydra had stripped away Bucky’s autonomy on that regard, too, and he knew better than to dig around in stuff like that. If Bucky was ready to talk about something, he would.

And now, it seemed like he would.

“Really?”, Steve asked, lifting his head a bit until only his forehead was still in contact with Bucky’s uniform.

“Yeah, sure. Some missions went on for days, and I didn’t always get to have potty breaks.” Bucky admitted.

Now definitely curious and also a bit relieved to hear that the other had experienced his own share of desperation in inconvenient situations before, too, Steve couldn’t help but ask as he bucked his hips again, praying to whatever god listening that through the thick material of both their uniforms, Bucky at least didn’t _feel_ his cock rubbing against his body.

Not that they have never done that before, with and without clothes, and quite frequently so, but… that was different, very, very different.

“So, what did you do then?”, Steve asked, and Bucky shrugged, making his head jump a bit on his shoulder.

“Tried to hold it. And if I couldn’t, well…”

“Did you have accidents?”, Steve asked, now looking at Bucky with big eyes before cringing at himself for asking that. Why did this subject was so intriguing to him all of a sudden? Why did he ask such things? 

Bucky didn’t seem to mind; though.

On the contrary, his lips formed into a bemused smirk at Steve’s words, and there it was again, that one, risen eyebrow of scepticism and… what? Suspicion? _Knowledge?_ “Yes, Stevie. I did have a few accidents, now and then.”, Bucky asked, bluntly, and Steve felt his blush deepen, his whole face feeling hot now, although he couldn’t quite say if that only came from his embarrassment or also from something he didn’t find another name for but… excitement. 

“Sometimes, I would get to roll to the side and just piss right next to where I was lying, but there were also times when I couldn’t afford to move and break sight.”

“And then you just…”

Bucky huffed out a laugh and closed his eyes as he laid his head back onto the rather uncomfortable shutter beneath them. “Yeah, honey. Wasn’t so bad though, once you get over yourself. Better than hurting for hours, you know? Especially at night when you’re freezing it helps, you know, warming you up. Before it turns cold as hell, but, you can’t have everything right?”

Steve nodded in response, even though Bucky’s eyes were still closed.

Another grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, as Bucky apparently let a memory roll through his head.

“There was one time, when we were in Croatia, where I had to stay put for almost 18 hours, always pointing at the backdoor of a warehouse while the others were inside, torturing some guy and his friends for intel. Anyways, it was hot that day, almost as hot as today, and I constantly had to drink water in order not to dehydrate. I wasn’t allowed to move at all, which started to hurt quite a lot halfway through the mission, but of course, I didn’t move. I think I’ve pissed myself five or six times that day. My pants were basically soaked for 12 hours straight. Lemme tell you, that itched quite a bit after a while.”, Bucky said, ending with a chuckle, although Steve could tell that he didn’t laugh purely out of amusement about what happened, but also because he often did that, laughing about something bad that had happened to him to take the pain of it away at least a bit. 

“After that, they used to put me into MAGs whenever a mission was expected to last about as long.”, he added, before opening his eyes again to find Steve’s, who looked at him with curiosity but also a bit warily.

Bucky smiled again, soft and honest this time, as he let his right hand cup the side of Steve’s face. “It’s fine, babe, I promise. Stop looking at me like that. I can laugh about it now.”, he said, and Steve nodded, although he kept worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Bucky sighed. He was just about to say something reassuring again, when Steve’s breath hitched and his face grimaced in discomfort, rolling his hips while simultaneously pressing down against the other man, repeating that action before suddenly pulling away, snapping his hips back as if he was trying to put some space between his and Bucky’s body, which was, obviously, very not possible.

“Hey.”, Bucky said, sternly, as his metal hand wandered down towards the small of Steve’s back, and pressed down on it, forcing Steve to push harder against his hip again. “It’s alright.”

Although he let his face fall into the crook of Bucky’s neck again in an attempt to hide it from the other’s eyes, Steve couldn’t help but accept the invitation, slowly moving his muscles so he could timidly grind his dick against Bucky’s lower body, a shudder running through him at the sensation of the barely-enough pressure.

“This is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry, Buck.”, he half mumbled, half whined, when he did it again, the almost constant twinges in his bladder making it pretty much impossible for him to stop moving around by now, while Bucky’s hand was still pressing down on his back, holding him close in order to help him.

“Don’t be stupid, there’s literally nothing to be sorry about.”, Bucky said, his right hand now gently massaging the back of Steve’s neck, letting his fingers run through the soft baby hairs there.

Another hiss from Steve and he stopped moving for a second, parting his legs slightly more in order to be able to press down further before resuming his wiggling, feeling how the sensation of the rubbing caused a bit of blood to rush downwards and make his dick chub up a bit, now knowing for sure that Bucky had to feel it. “Is that your gun, or are you just happy to see me?”, Bucky joked, and Steve slapped him on the arm.

“Fucking hilarious.”, he growled against his skin, which only caused to make Bucky laugh. Asshole.

“I think I am.”, he said in response, and Steve rolled his eyes, even though he knew that Bucky couldn’t see it.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, the only noise coming from their breathing and the rub of fabric against fabric with each unhappy roll Steve had to give with his hips.

Then, Bucky breath hitched. “Oh! I remember another one. You’ll love this; okay, so once me and a few others, your pals Rumlow and Rollins among them,”, Steve cringed at that, “had to follow a convoy with some important politician or something, I can’t recall who it was, but he didn’t survive it. Anyway, we’ve been driving for hours, and I had to go rather badly, alright? So did the others, by the way, but we couldn’t stop driving because then we would’ve lost the guy. So, I was driving, while all the others used some empty bottles to piss in them, and when it was my turn, I obviously couldn’t just let go of the wheel, so, Rumlow, who had been sitting in the front with me, honest to god had to unzip my pants, get my dick out, and hold it for me while I pissed in a bottle he was holding with his other hand.”, Bucky laughed while talking, and even Steve had to grin at the idea of that all.

Knowing Rumlow, Steve could imagine just how great he must’ve found his job in that moment.

“Sounds lovely, I bet Rumlow was really happy about that.”, he commented, and Bucky chuckled.

“Wait for it, it’s getting even better.”, he continued. “See, the road we were driving on was some really poor, old Russian one, and therefor it wasn’t exactly even and free of huge holes in it. As it turned out, the springs in our car weren’t all that good either, so… long story short; I pissed all over Rumlow’s hands, and it was glorious.”

Steve scoffed. “Oh fuck. Guess he didn’t like that very much, huh?”

Bucky shook his head, and laughed lowly. “Not a bit. I could see the lust for murder in his eyes, but he and the others weren’t authorized to punish or discipline me or anything, as they weren’t my handlers at the time. So, there was nothing he could do but hold that bottle and suffer in silence.”

“He deserved that.”, Steve said.

“He deserved way more than that.”, Bucky added, a hint of bitterness in his voice. It was a progress though, Steve thought. In the beginning, when Bucky had returned to him, he couldn’t allow himself to say anything bad or even remotely not-praising about his former torturers. Now, he did so, quite frequently, and that was a step into the right direction, or at least his therapist said so.

“Yes, Buck. He did.”

Steve would’ve loved to dwell on his hate for that son of a bitch for a while longer, yet his body wouldn’t let him; Apparently, the soft grinding wasn’t good enough for his aching bladder anymore, as it sent another wave of urgency through his body, one that had Steve groaning and tensing up once again, although this time, he couldn’t lose up after a moment again, no. Steve’s body stayed completely rigid for a few seconds, all while his pelvis was rocking back and forth erratically, desperately rutting his dick into Bucky’s muscles while Steve could practically _feel_ the hot liquid travelling down his half hard shaft, and it took all his willpower to force it to stay inside.

With a pang of panic, Steve suddenly realized that he was dangerously close to actually leaking.

As it seems, Bucky must’ve noticed that, too, and before Steve could transport his brain’s command to his cells to fumble around to get his left arm out from under the other’s body, Bucky had already moved enough to help him pull said arm out, took him by the wrist, and guided the limb between their bodies and into Steve’s crotch, where he kept his hand around Steve’s for a few seconds until he was sure that his lover had a good enough grip on himself.

Gratefully, Steve immediately pushed his palm against his cock as hard as he could, and the sensation of the much-needed pressure sent shivers down his spine, and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped as he, red-faced and humiliated, starting grinding his member into his palm.

“Fuck.”, he groaned, desperately, and he felt Bucky’s hand stroking his back again.

“I know, baby, I know. But it’s better now, huh? That helps, doesn’t it?”, Bucky said, soothingly, and despite being as embarrassed as he was, Steve nodded frantically.

“God yes, it does. It fucking does. Bucky, I don’t know how much longer…”, Steve whimpered, and buried his face into Bucky’s neck again.

“Shh, it’s okay. No one’s gonna blame you if you can’t hold it.”

Steve scoffed humourlessly at that. “Yeah right, I bet you’d be thrilled to have me piss all over you.”

To his surprise, Bucky only shrugged nonchalantly before answering. “Urine’s sterile. I’ve had worse things, believe me. Also,”, he added, voice going soft. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“You can’t be serious.”, Steve said, before he got interrupted by another cramp in his abdomen, causing his penis to jerk in his grip. “Just about a minute ago you told about how disgusting it was for Rumlow to get pissed on.”

“Yeah, but I’m not Rumlow, and you’re not just some sort of colleague that I despise. Really, Steve, I would very much prefer to have you piss on me right here and now than to know that you’re suffering. Which you are, don’t even think about lying. I know you.”

Desperately, Steve kneaded his aching dick through the very unhelpful, thick material of his uniform, the thought of letting go starting to grow on him a little. But, no. He couldn’t do that.

“Nah, I can hold it. It’s not that bad yet, anyway.”, Steve lied, despite his lover’s words, and Bucky rose his eyebrows again while shaking his head.

“Then at least tell me what I can do to help you.”, Bucky said, his expression turning pitiful as he felt Steve wiggling around urgently, his legs spreading even further than before to give his crotch more pressure to rub against, while his hand was still massaging himself through his pants.

God, Bucky thought, if he didn’t know that Steve was in pain, the image of his lover writhing on top of him, all flushed and breathless while holding his half hard dick would be a real turn on. 

Even like this, Bucky noticed a bit shamefully, his cock jerked in interest at the thought of it. He couldn’t quite name it but something about seeing Steve like this was… insanely hot. Goddammit.

He got pulled out of his guilty thoughts by his boyfriend’s unhappy shrug, accompanied by another hard thrust into his own hand. “I don’t think there is anything you can do.”, Steve said, voice small and almost sounding a bit hopeless.

“Hey, none of that now, baby.”, Bucky said, and cupped the other’s face, gently but determinately guiding him to look at his face. “This sucks, okay? I know it does, I do. I also know that you really don’t wanna let go, but I can see that you’re hurting. So, I’ll say it again; I promise, if you do end up going, I will not be mad at you, and I would prefer you going now rather than waiting this out for even longer, especially since it’ll still be a few hours at least until someone will come to get us out of here. But, if you do want to keep holding it, I obviously won’t stop you from doing so. It’s just… You gotta piss, okay? That’s just how it is, stop looking at me like that. It’s natural and there is literally no shame about that. But you don’t have to torture yourself. Please, don’t do this to yourself.”

Bucky’s tone was almost pleading, and Steve could see the sincerity in his eyes.

He knew that Bucky was right, it would take Natasha forever to get here, even if it was already 3 p.m. and she was leaving the headquarters now. Bucky also wasn’t wrong about him hurting, because he did; his bladder hurt, all his muscles were cramped up, he had to clench his dick so hard that it felt like he was close to damaging it permanently, and yet… he couldn’t.

He couldn’t let himself go like that. He couldn’t _piss_ on his lover, no matter how lovely the thought of letting go had become by now, and no matter how tingly it made him feel just thinking about it. This was just a no-go. So, what else was he supposed to do but hold it?

Almost erratically, Steve’s hips hitched forwards again, and he wished he could just hump Bucky like a doll, his body begging for more movement and pressure.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Bucky suddenly gripped Steve by the waist, kissed his shivering lips quick and sweetly, before getting to work.

It took them some clumsy, slightly awkward moving around, the danger of the pillar collapsing over them omnipresent in their heads, but eventually, Steve ended up with his thighs straddling only one of Bucky’s legs instead of two like before, and he was pretty much riding the other’s muscular thigh and god, yes, there was the pressure he had been yearning for, and Steve couldn’t help the throaty moans that escaped him as soon as he started grinding his crotch against Bucky.

His hand still held his shaft tightly, but like this, he could also rub his glans against something, while his testicles and perineum slithered deliciously against the solid surface. And hell, that felt good, even through the pain and the desperation, or maybe even _because_ of that, it made Steve feel all kinds of pleasurable things, and he knew that if he wasn’t in such a dire, uncomfortable situation, he and Bucky would already be busy doing something else by now.

Despite being filled to the brink with piss, Steve’s cock twitched, and only a painfully hard clench of his hand accompanied by a hiss stopped him from leaking into his pants. That had really been a close one.

Soothingly, Bucky’s left hand ran over his back, while the other was stroking its fingers through his hair. Bucky was breathing evenly, and if he concentrated, Steve could hear his heart beating close to where he had laid his head down onto the other’s chest.

Only when Bucky squirmed a bit underneath him, did Steve notice something; the way he was lying now, he was not only riding Bucky’s thigh… he also made Bucky ride his. And now that he was paying attention to it… Bucky was hard.

Unsure what to do now, Steve looked up, trying to find any signs of discomfort in his boyfriend’s face, but instead was met with a rather different look than what he had expected.

Bucky’s eyes were half closed, his cheeks were flushed, his lips sensually parted. He looked at Steve almost longingly, even though it was plainly visible that he was fighting against it. Yet, there was no much denying; this was turning Bucky on.

Steve couldn’t be sure whether it was the pressure of his thigh rubbing against Bucky’s cock with every thrust he made, or the whole of the situation they were in. All he knew was that, fuck, this was hot and fuck, he had just leaked into his pants.

It had only taken him a second of distraction, but once he noticed what was happening, he couldn’t stop it. The pent up urine in his dick spurted out, wetting the material of the uniform where his glans was resting against directly since he never wore underwear underneath the cap suit, and it took all his strength of will and muscles to stop the flood that was threatening to follow, as his cock was already filling up with more liquid again.

Gasping loudly, Steve started to buck his hips quicker, eyes squeezed shut as his hand clenched down tightly, a shiver running down his back every time he made his dick rub against the damp material anew. 

After a few seconds, the most dire urgency passed, and Steve opened his eyes again, only to find Bucky staring up at him, worry and arousal mixing in his glance, and before he even knew what he was doing, Steve bowed his head down and kissed his lover forcefully, tongue immediately asking for entrance as he resumed massaging his dick, thrusting his hips forward and making his thigh grind into Bucky’s crotch.

Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth, his right hand grabbing his neck tightly and holding him close as the other wandered down to the swell of his ass, guiding his hips against his own as he spread his legs apart farther to give Steve’s leg more room.

They continued kissing each other harshly and passionately, until they both were out of breath and had to part in order not to suffocate.

“Well… that escalated quickly.”, Bucky remarked with a low chuckle while Steve was panting above him, looking at him with dilated pupils and pink cheeks.

Between his legs, Steve’s thigh was still grinding against him forcefully, and Bucky felt like he should be at least a bit ashamed about how hard this got him in so little time, his lust only growing when he heard another desperate whimper escape his lover’s lips.

A second later, said lips were pressed against the heated skin of Bucky’s neck, and he leaned his head back with a moan as Steve began to suckle on his pulse point. Between their bodies, Steve’s hand was still working his cock furiously.

“What are we even doing here?”, Bucky asked, breathily, even though he didn’t expect an answer. He knew that Steve was just as overwhelmed and clueless as he was himself, yet he was also aware of the smell of arousal and musk and… was that _piss?_... hanging in the air between them, and it was driving him insane.

Whatever they were doing, it felt sinfully good.

“Fuck, baby, I have to piss so bad.”, Steve moaned against Bucky’s skin, emphasizing his words with a sharp thrust of his hips, rutting his thigh against his lover’s hard dick.

Despite his desperate holding, Steve hadn’t been able to stop the second spurt from coming out, or the one after that. If he was wearing jeans, he was sure that there would be a small wet patch showing on his crotch by now. But even though the thick, navy coloured material of his uniform was more forgiving, Steve knew that it wouldn’t take long anymore before it would show on it, too.

He was aware that he had promised himself to hold it, but he really started to doubt his strength to hold out long enough by now.

His bladder was basically screaming with pain by now, and even though the rubbing and grinding felt really, really good in an unusual kind of way, his dick kept on pulsing with the need to release, filled to the tip with urine, his floodgates fighting against his fingers’ tight grasp.

Steve felt Bucky’s cock jerk against his thigh, and shuddered.

Another spurt escaped him, lasting longer this time, and he groaned, pressing his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

God, he had to go so fucking bad, and feeling his own, hot wetness running over his dick made the urge so much worse. Maybe if he would just release a little bit, only to take the edge off…

But no, Steve knew better. If he did that, he would lose this battle for good.

It would feel so damn nice though, wouldn’t it?

Bucky moaned again, bucking his hips up to rut against Steve’s thigh while his hands eagerly grasped at his lover’s uniform, trying to pull him down and as close as possible.

Even though there was little to no capacity left, Steve spread his legs further, until they bumped against crumbled mountains of concrete on one side and Bucky’s thigh on the other side, causing the other man to shift a bit, too, changing the angle in which his erection was pressed against Steve slightly.

“Oh, fuck.”, Bucky groaned, his hips stuttering before he forced them to a halt.

With almost feverous eyes, his gaze met Steve’s as he lifted his head to look at Bucky, who was panting heavily by now. 

“You… you’re gonna make me come.”, Bucky whispered, eyes never leaving Steve’s as he resumed rolling his hips. “I’m so close, fuck, this is so embarrassing, but I- I think I’m gonna come.”

A wave of pleasure rolled through Steve’s body, his still only half hard cock again twitching wildly in his hand, and even if he had tried his everything to hold it back, another short stream of piss escaped him, rewetting the fabric of his pants, and Steve could feel the wetness seeping through it, turning the skin on his palm damp.

He was gonna lose it, and he was going to do so soon. He would soak both himself and Bucky, make a mess of them, wetting both their clothes with his piss as they were pressed together, rutting against each other, and the thought should disgust him, but…

Pain shot through Steve again and that was it, he couldn’t hold it back any longer, if he didn’t release at least a tiny bit now he would burst.

Before the thought was even completely processed by his brain, Steve already felt the material of his pants turning wet, and a thin stream, slowed by his still clenched up muscles, began running down the inside of his left thigh before it was stopped by Bucky’s leg, where the piss pooled until it got soaked up by the fabric of the other’s uniform.

Bittersweet relief spread in Steve’s body, and he couldn’t help but moan loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut, lying completely still on top of Bucky for the first second of his release, and if someone would ask him later on if he had tried to stop the flow, he would’ve said that he did, but in that moment, he couldn’t even think that far. All that was present in his mind was the sensation of the hot piss leaving his body, running over his dick and down his legs, soaking both him and Bucky, and it felt _so good_.

Underneath him, Bucky started humping his leg again, movement erratic now, moving his hips in sharp, little thrusts.

When he opened his eyes, he was met by Bucky’s, staring at him in wonder, surprise, and complete _bliss_.

“You’re pissing.”, Bucky breathed, followed up by another roll of his hips, causing Steve’s hand to pumb over his leaking dick, making him groan with pleasure. “My God, you’re really pissing yourself.”

Unable to speak at this point, Steve only nodded slowly, overwhelmed by the sensation of his genitals rubbing into the hot, soaked material of his uniform. Another hard thrust of Bucky’s hips made his glans grind through his own mess just right and fuck, this was heaven, this was so forbiddingly good.

“Steve, fuck, I-“, Bucky gasped, clinging to Steve, who was still fucking pissing himself on him, his steaming urine running through his uniform, coating his own crotch in wetness. He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before he was already coming into his pants, his cock jerking against the muscles of Steve’s thigh but otherwise completely untouched, staining the wet fabric of his uniform from the inside.

Rope after rope of come left Bucky’s body, his hips still bucking up, making his dick slide through his own sperm while Steve’s piss flowed over it, and it felt like his orgasm was lasting forever.

Steve watched as Bucky’s face scrunched up, his mouth opened in a silent, ecstatic scream, feeling how his cock was jerking against his body as he came, waves of pleasure crushing through his own veins at the sight of it.

His bladder was nearly empty by now, only a thin stream was still coming out of it, and his dick was rock hard.

Steve knew that it wouldn’t take him long now, not with the sight of Bucky’s face as he orgasmed so vividly in his mind.

With a desperation of another kind now, Steve resumed his grinding, his fingers slipping a bit where he was still clutching his cock through the now-soaked fabric, revelling in the way the wet material rubbed up against him, how his balls were surrounded by hot wetness and how Bucky looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, cheeks rosy and lips swollen from his orgasm, laying there completely fucked out.

Steve wished he could reach inside his uniform and take his dribbling cock into his hand, without any fabric blocking him, but the zipper was on the back. As it was, that didn’t prove itself to be a problem, though.

Once he was fully erect, it took Steve barely ten twists of his wrist until he felt his orgasm approaching, starting in the pit of his stomach and slowly making his fingers and toes tingle. He was so close, he only needed a tiny bit more, and-

“Come for me, baby, come into those pissed pants.”, Bucky whispered, looking at Steve hazily as he bit his bottom lip and pressed his spent dick against his thigh one more time, and that was it.

With a choked moan, Steve came into his pants, his sperm coating the inside of his uniform, some of it running down the inside of his left leg.

He kept rubbing his cock, kept riding Bucky’s thigh until the last spasms of his high stopped.

Exhausted, but satisfied and blissfully relaxed now, Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky sloppily, without much finesse, and was met with an equally lazy kiss. It was perfect.

Leaning his forehead against the other’s, a shiver ran through him as Bucky’s hands began stroking up and down his sides gently.

“Nat’s in for a sweet surprise when she finds us.”, Bucky mumbled against his lips, and all Steve could do was chuckle lightly at the thought of the disturbed look on her face, too tired to put his thoughts into words as he gave Bucky another, sloppy kiss before pressing the tip of his nose into the side of Bucky’s neck and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys say? Should I write more of these one-shots until I finally manage to continue the series?  
> And if so, do you have any prompts or wishes for them?  
> Since they are stand-alones, they obviously wouldn't have to fit into the setting of the series :)
> 
> I hope to get something done until next weekend, although I can't promise due to life being really stressful and kind of depressing right now, and I also was involved into a minor car accident in which thankfully no one got hurt but it will get rather expensive for me... sigh.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you are doing fine and i'd love to hear your opinion about this!:)
> 
> (also, if you wanna help your girl out a bit... [time for a coffee break:)](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels))


End file.
